Team Astrea: The Namine File
by InfiniteLunacy
Summary: Inspired by J.The.Lunar.Writer's 'Secret Agent Kairi' 1st story in a possible Trilogy.Takes place in the city of New Twilight, where Team Astrea must track down Organization XIII's secret bio-weapons research facility by going undercover.


**Disclaimer: I do not own- partially, or completely- Kingdom Hearts. They are owned by Square Enix, and Disney and I do not make any profit from this. I also do not own the premise of this story; credit goes to the fic "Secret Agent Kairi" by .**

***However* I do own the plot and some of my original characters, but since I don't have the money, or the legal power to make a copyright. Anyone can steal them from me.**

Well, enough formalities. Let's get it started…

**Team Astrea: The Namin****é**** File**

**File 1**

**Kingdom Hearts Headquarters**

**19:00 pm**

A dark figure runs through the turns of the alley.

"I need to get to the door"

He stops for a moment catching his breath, he hears something. He turns behind him and sees the shadow of a girl holding a pistol.

"Oh Shit!" He thought to himself.

"I need to get away from here, where is that damned door?" he thinks.

"Freeze!" the girl shouts. "Or I'll shoot."

"Crap!"

The person starts running again; he turns a few corners and sees the door. He runs towards it as fast as he can. Then as he puts his hands on the door, he feels something touching his back.

"Move, and you're dead." The woman whispered. "Now put your hands up."

The man had no choice but to comply. He raised his hands.

*Simulation Complete* A computerized voice said.

*Completion Time: 2 minutes. New record achieved, fastest completion of scenario 01123 achieved by Agent 45362 beat Agent 45361's record of 2 minutes and 25 seconds*

Lights opened up overhead as the walls of the alley begin to depixelate, leaving a bright blue-tiled room. The two people stand at the middle, the girl still holding a pistol to the person's back.

"Namine, would you mind taking the pistol away from my spine?" The boy asked.

"No, Riku. Not until you admit that I'm better than you." Namine teased.

"Fine!" Riku sighed."Namine, you are better than me…"

"Good." She said content at his friend's admittance.

"…At this scenario." He continued.

"What!" She screamed. "Really, now. How about we do another one, see whose better then?"

"Game on!" Riku said with determination in his eyes.

The two glared at each other's faces as the door to the room opened.

"Hey, guys." The girl in the doorway called.

"Yeah?" The two said in unison, still glaring at one another.

"We have a mission." The girl said. "Come on, we going to be briefed on it."

"Alright." They said, finally looking away from each other. And looking at the girl leaning on the doorframe, "Where to?"

"Conference room 3A" The girl stated.

"Right, lead the way then Kairi." Riku said.

The three teens walked towards the elevator of the floor. Kairi pushed the 'up' button, and waited.

"So, who won this round?" Kairi asked, only mildly interested because this has been going on for so long, she's forgotten.

"I did!" Namine exclaimed, standing in a victory pose.

"Yeah, but it was a fluke." Riku added.

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"No!"

"Yes!"

The two glared at each other again while Kairi rolled her eyes. The elevator came with a *ding* and the doors opened.

"Alright, get inside you two, and please, behave when we get there?"

They Ride the elevator to the 30th floor. They get off and walk straight forward to the only door on the floor. They enter to see the room completely dark with only a holo-screen illuminating it, there was a long table laid horizontally, on the other side of the table were two people. They were Cloud and Tifa, The three's mentors during training.

"Please, take a seat. We'll start right away." Cloud said.

"Okay, so what's this about?" Riku asked.

"Well, kids. This mission is about Organization XIII." Tifa answered.

"What about them, didn't we destroy their main research center in the Mojave desert last year?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, we did, or at least we think we did." Cloud began. "Then we found out about this."

The holo-screen showed some news footage of a team of investigators going into a river and dragging what seemed to be a white humanoid body that was charred beyond recognition.

"How's that supposed to be about Organization XIII?" Riku asked.

"We didn't think it was about the Organization, either, that is until we saw this."

Cloud began manipulating the holo-screen to zoom in on the charred body. On the body was a strange heart-like symbol.

"That's the organization's symbol!" Namine exclaimed.

"Yes, it is." Tifa said. "That's when we found out that the Mojave lab wasn't their only one."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Kairi exclaimed. "We went through hell to destroy the first one, how are we gonna do it now."

"Our mission isn't to destroy it Kairi." Cloud answered. " We can't destroy it, because we found it here."

The screen now showed a map of the United States It zoomed in on New York State, and then zoomed in further to reveal a mid-sized city.

"This is the most probable place where the facility would be in." Tifa pointed out. "because, this is where the body was seen."

The screen showed a dot about 2 miles south of the city.

"New Twilight; Population 2,523,200." Kairi stated. "I can see why blowing it up isn't gonna work."

"Yeah, so our mission is to go undercover in the city, and look for the facility. All five of us will go undercover as the Astrea family." Cloud said. "We've enrolled you into the local high school."

"Right, we leave tomorrow, so pack your stuff." Tifa said.

**Meanwhile**

**1525 Oathkeeper St., Residential District, New Twilight**

**19:00 pm**

"Mom, Ollete and I are gonna go see a movie." Roxas shouted.

"Okay, just be home by 10, you two." His mom called back. "

"'Kay mom."

Roxas and his adoptive sister, Ollete starded walking down the sidewalk on their way to the mall.

"What are we going to watch, may I suggest that new action movie 'Advent's Child'?" Roxas asked.

"No." Ollete answered, annoyed. "You chose last time!"

"Alright, what would you suggest?"

"Let's watch LOVELESS." She said as they stopped at the bus stop.

"What! That's a chick flick!" Roxas answered, waving his arms.

"Yes, yes it is, and I just happen to be a girl and I like that stuff you know?" Ollete answered back, sticking out her tongue.

"Point taken, you are the girliest girl I know." Roxas laughed, as the bus stopped in front of them. "Anyway, bus is here, get on."

They boarded the bus, there weren't many people on it, and so they chose to sit right in the middle part of the bus.

"So, nothing I can do to persuade you not to watch LOVELESS?" Roxas asked.

"Yep, nothing." Ollete said smugly.

"Even if I do all your chores for a week?" Roxas offered, hoping that the offer would turn the tides to his favor.

"A tempting offer…" Ollete said thoughtfully. "But, nope, still not gonna stop me from watching it."

"Alright, we'll watch LOVELESS." Roxas said, defeated.

The bus finally arrived at the Destiny Islands Mall. The two step out of the bus and walk towards the entrance. The building was three floors tall with the first floor for the bookstores, arcades, and a food court, the second was where all the boutiques dress shops, and other stores were located and third floor was the cinema. The siblings rode the elevator to the third floor. There, they could see the ticket booths to their right and the theaters to the left. They headed for the ticket booths when they heard someone shout.

"Hey, Roxas, Ollete! Over here!"

They turned to the right and saw who had called them. It was Rikku, she was waving her arm, and she was with Yuna and Paine.

"Hey, girls!" Ollete waved back and started running towards her. Roxas was just walking to them. He never really liked it when Ollete talked with her 'girlfriends', he always felt a bit out of place (which is probably normal), at least usually Hayner, Pence and Tidus were with them, so he had someone to talk to while the girls had their conversation, but tonight, no such luck.

"So, wat'cha doing?" Ollete asked the three.

"We wanted to go see LOVELESS. So here we are." Yuna answered.

"Some of us wanted to, some of us were forced." Paine said silently.

"Why, were you forced to?" Roxas asked. This was one of the few times he talked to the three without the two other guys.

"Well, it was either this or having to wear one of Yuna's dresses." Paine answered. "Seriously, Roxas, I don't know why I even hang out with these guys in the first place we have almost nothing in com-"

"Well, duh." Rikku interrupted, giving Paine a light slap to the shoulder. "It's because we're the ones who balance out your emoness, P."

"Is 'emoness' even a word, Rikku?" Paine asked cynically.

"I have no idea!" Rikku said aloud. "Anyway, To the ticket booth!" she pointed towards the booths like something a cartoon character would do.

Roxas' phone ringed.

"I got a message." Roxas said. "you go line up, I'll catch up."

He took out his phone and read the message.

_From: Axel_

_Roxas, meet me at Lumaria's Flower Shop. ASAP_

_Superior wants to talk to all of us._

_P.S. Can you go get me a burrito and a coke from_

_Taco Bell, Be sure to make it spicy, the burrito,_

_not the coke 'kay?_

"Really, Axel?" Roxas said. "So, I'm your errand boy now?"

Another message comes.

_From: Axel_

_Yes you are._

_P.S. I'm kidding! About the errand boy, not the order;_

_I'm really hungry._

_P.S.S. Demyx also wants a diet coke._

Roxas walks to the girls on the line.

"Hey, girls." He started. "A friend of mine needs some help, do you mind if I leave Ollete with you guys?"

"Sure." Yuna answered cherrily. "More girl time for us!"

"Right, Ollete, after the movies wait for me at the lobby okay?" Roxas tells her.

"Righto, bro!" Ollete gave him a thumbs-up.

Roxas boards an escalator to go down to the first floor.

"You know what, Ollete." Rikku said. "I wish I had a brother like that."

"Yeah, I'm thankful he cares for me."

One totally unnecessary trip to Taco Bell later…

Axel was waiting in front of the flower shop with Demyx, who was playing a guitar (because playing a sitar would be too conspicuous), listening to him play. Axel's stomach growled. Marluxia was tending to his flowers, inside.

"Where is Roxas? My stomach's gonna burn a hole in me before he gets here."

Axel spots Roxas coming, his shirt seemingly covered with red liquid.

"Here's your order, Axel." He growled thrusting the bag to Axel.

"Demyx, Here's your coke." He hands the can to him. "What happened to you, Roxas?" He pointed at his soiled shirt.

"An incident involving an employee, and a vat of sauce, I don't want to talk about it." He answered darkly. "Mom's gonna kill me for soiling this shirt." He worried.

"No problem, dude." Demyx said. "I have a shirt just like that, we'll swap."

"Thanks."

"Well, are you coming in or what?" Marluxia asked, sticking his head out of the door of his shop. "Superior doesn't want to be kept waiting."

"Okay, were coming." Axel said, finishing the burrito he just opened in just three bites.

"Come in." Marluxia said, "I'm closing the store."

The three come in the shop and Marluxia pulls down the gate-thing (I have no idea what it's called) to close the shop. The four went to the back of the store to a blank wall. Marluxia touched a part of it and a keypad appeared, he typed a few things onto it while Demyx fetched the shirt from his locker and gave it to Roxas, which Roxas immediately changed into. The wall opened to reveal a secret elevator. They went down the elevator and see a long white corridor. They walk to the end of the corridor to a monitor and keyboard.

*Please enter name, Number and passcode* The monitor showed.

One by one the four gave the information needed and a door to the right of them appeared. They walk through it to another elevator thistime the elevator had a large screen in the side showing a complex map and having the title 'Organization XIII New Twilight Research Facility', and a computerized voice said.

*Please state your destination*

"Conference room" Marluxia stated with a clear voice.

*Transporting to Conference Room, Room GH253*

The screen showed a red blip that signifies the elevator as it zips through the corridors shown on screen. Then it stops at the Conference Room.

"Alright everyone get off." Axel said. "Ride's over."

The four stepped out and are now in a dark room with thirteen chairs forming a circle in the middle of the room. A few of the seats were already occupied.

"Numbers 8, 9, 11, and 13 you were almost late, take your seat." An elderly voice said.

The four sat on their respective chairs then a hologram of a man appeared in the middle of the circle.

"Superior, we are all present." The elderly voice said.

"Thank you, Number 4." Xemnas says. "I have gathered you all here to give you all a few orders." He begins. "It seems Kingdom Hearts has caught on to us, because of this."

Another hologram shows the mews footage of the charred body that was also shown to Kairi and the others.

"In light of this, I am sure that they have sent their operatives to New Twilight. Therefore You must always call each other by your aliases at all times in public, and keep an eye out for the agents, be sure to keep your identities a secret."

"Is that all, Superior?" a younger voice asked.

"Yes, Number 6. Why? Do you expect something else?"

"I assumed you would reprimand us for our incompetence in handling the extermination of samples."

"On the contrary, Number 6. I find this an opportune moment to test our newest creations." Xemnas says before ends his transmission.

**My Little Section Of Stuff That Most People Won't Give A S*** About**

-Well, to start things off. I will state some of the references in this chapter.

-Advent's Child was taken from Advent Children

-LOVELESS was also taken from FFVII

-The 'Roxas getting sauce all over his shirt part' was deleted, or rather, I was too lazy to expound on it.

-In this story, Namine is gonna be OOC for most of the fic, this is because I want to show her as a strong, independent girl, to contrast her actual character.

-This will be a Namixas story.

-It won't be SoKai in this story, because that is gonna happen in this story's sequel. I'm going to focus on Namine and Roxas first.

-So far there are three stories in this series.

-Team Astrea: The Namine File

-Team Astrea: The Mojave Incident

-Team Astrea: [subtitle unknown]

-I wanted Roxas to have Ollete as a sister.

I think That's it.

Please review if you like this story, favorite-ing it would be better.

-Tfan


End file.
